What Once Was Lost
by Silly Bobbit
Summary: It’s been two years. All Rose wants is to be at the Doctor’s side once more. She works for Torchwood and one day she finds something that gives her hope. This will have Jack Harkness’ Torchwood Team in later chapters. Martha will come in as well.
1. Chapter 1

What Once Was Lost

**Summary: ****It's been two years. All Rose wants is to be at the Doctor's side once more. She works for Torchwood and one day she finds something that gives her hope. This will have Jack Harkness' Torchwood Team in later chapters. Martha will come in as well. Reunion Fic. 10DoctorRose. **

**A.N: "What Once Was Lost" is the first in a Trilogy, maybe only Two. The second one will be "The Three Immortals." Featuring the adventures of The Doctor, Jack, and Rose. I'm currently working on the third chapter. It should be done tonight. Anyways, Please Review! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Blah Blah Blah **

**The Doctor is In!**

* * *

It had been a hard two years for Rose. Although surrounded by her family and the few friends she had made, she felt alone. Always alone. She missed him so much. Her thoughts were almost constantly on him, and the time where they said goodbye always replaying in her head. Most of the time, when she wasn't at her job at Torchwood, she was alone. She took walks along the river, or sat in her room in remembrance. The Tardis key hung around her neck as it always did. Never, in the time of their separation had Rose taken it off. She was often seen clutching it in her hand and staring off into space, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Her family was worried; Mickey was worried, everyone who knew her was worried as she slowly sank deeper into depression. Not since that day in Bad Wolf Bay had she cried over her loss, although the pain of losing the only one she could ever love was still as fierce as it had been in the beginning. To this day she cursed the sudden weakness she had felt in her hands. She should've held on tighter…she could have. 

She was a secretarial assistant to a theoretical Astrophysicist in Torchwood. Along with taking his calls, getting him his coffees, and doing the usual secretarial work, Rose also checked his data against the computer. She enjoyed the work, although she would have rather been examining alien artifacts. Unfortunately, she had been deemed too inexperienced. She was at her desk now, taking her break. Many others passed her, most giving her looks of sympathy, and shaking their heads. Sipping her cold coffee absently, Rose stared into space. Suddenly, a document in her _in _stack caught her eye. _Void Research _was clearly written across the top. Nothing of this sort had ever come across her desk. She had rightly assumed that it was because her history with the void. Someone trying to save her pain. She was grateful, but she would have rather seen all documents concerning the Void. Most of the page was filled with many equations that made no sense to her. Then she saw the conclusion of her employer at the bottom. Her heart quickened. _Could it be?_ Surely not, surely there wasn't any way she could once again go into the other world, the one where her Doctor was. When she finished the reading it she felt like jumping up and shouting with joy. _"…It is my firm belief that this rip in time and space has once again begun to reopen…." _ In her excitement, Rose failed to see the last observation. All but that one sentence blurred as tears seeped from her eyes, a mixture of joy and shock. _"…however safe travel through it will not be safe for some time. " _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

As soon as the workday came to a close, Rose hurried home hoping that her mother and Pete had not returned from their own jobs. They hadn't. She went straight to her room and flung herself on her bed hugging her pillow to her chest. A picture of her and the Doctor held her eyes for several minutes. All her thoughts contained the Doctor. Then her excitement crashed around her. _How would she ever get through! _She sighed, rolling over on to her back and stared at the ceiling. _How indeed. _

The rest of the day, Rose formulated a plan. The next morning, she would make up an excuse to enter the walk in safe which held alien artifacts. She would steal a world hopping device, the same thing that had saved her from going into the rift. If all went well, she would leave no later than lunchtime. Even though she now had the hope that she could get through the rift, it only lifted her spirits slightly. She had lost all hope that she would ever see her Doctor again. When that had happened, she had stopped smiling, and barely ate and slept. No one truly understood her she thought, not the therapist her mother had insisted on her seeing, not her family, and not Mickey. Many of these people had lost someone, and maybe they did understand. But Rose was too stubborn to admit it. The only person who she wanted to talk to was the Doctor. Finally, her mother gave up trying with an exasperated sigh and left the room huffily. After that, no one ever bothered to try, and her spirits sank lower. She had laid her messenger bag on her bed, ready to be filled with some essentials. Money, a change of clothes and a few granola bars. She didn't expect to be on her own for long. Surely the rift opening would draw him near.

At dinner that night, Rose sat without speaking, thinking about her plan. It must be completely thought through she knew. She must not go blundering into it, like she had been originally. It wouldn't be too difficult she realized to steal the device; as she wasn't considered a threat to anyone. No one at the dinner table paid much attention to her, they were used to her hardly speaking anyway. She glanced up and looked around the table. It finally occurred to her that if she left she'd never see her family again. For of course she meant to never come back, she'd stay with the Doctor forever. _But What if he didn't want her? What if he had found someone else? _The taunting voice filled her mind. Try as she might to shove these thoughts away, they had come again for the millionth time. Always when her morale rose, those questions sent them crashing back down again.

Unseen but not unheard by Rose, Jackie gave Pete a pointed look and whispered, "You try to talk to her, she won't to me."

Pete nodded, and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Rose," he began.

"Yes?" Rose looked up from her plate, feigning unawareness.

"I…uh…" Jackie poked his arm. "I mean, your mother and I are worried…about you." His gaze shifted to Jackie, in hopes that she would pick up. She glared and shook her head. He continued in a serious tone, "I know I really haven't gotten the chance to really get to know you all that much, but I care about you and want to see you happy. But it seems that the only thing that will is…the…uh…_Doctor_."

"I'm fine." Rose replied, rather angrily. Even with her small hope, she still hated when anyone tried to talk to her.

"No, no you're not."

"Pete, leave it alone," Rose said forcefully, staring hard at her plate, "Thank you for your concern, but just...leave it alone. What I want I can never have. I can never get back to him."

Jackie watched on and her eyes got misty. Before this she had thought that it was no big deal, Rose would eventually get over the Doctor. She had figured it was just a childish crush, and because she couldn't quite stomach her daughter falling in love with an alien, she had ignored her daughter's grief. She had wrongly assumed that Rose was just hanging on for drama's sake, and because of the stubbornness she had inherited from Jackie herself. And for that she felt terrible. She stood up and went to Rose, putting her arms around her. Rose instantly responded, laying her head on her mother's shoulder and ruptured into tears for the first time in the two years. "Oh honey, I'm sorry so so sorry. I feel terrible the way I've treated you. I suppose I was blinded by my prejudice for Martians." As Jackie said this, she laughed bitterly, while holding her daughter closer.

Pete had become silent, not sure what to say next and feeling uncomfortable. At last he couldn't stand it anymore and left mother and daughter to their moment.

"He's not from Mars mum." Rose protested, wiping her eyes and laughing a little.

"Doesn't matter anyway, if I ever get my hands on him for what he did…"

"It's ok mum, It's done and over with." As much as she would have liked to, Rose didn't tell her mother her plan. She knew that Jackie would protest and try her hardest to prevent her from going. Although she now accepted Rose going off with the Doctor, it had to be on her turf. Which was impossible.

"How about you and I go have some ice-cream., it always made you feel better when you were little. And anyway we haven't done that in a long while." Jackie said, putting her arm through Rose's.

"Yes I'd like that. Can Pete come too?" She wanted to spend as much time as possible with her family before she left.

"Sure, although I don't see why you'd want_ him_ to come."

Then, seeing Pete come back through the door, obviously hearing the whole thing, Jackie quickly went up to him and kissed him on the cheek before slipping her other through his. "I'm kidding dear."

As the threesome walked out of the flat, with Pete awkwardly trying to lock it behind them, Rose smiled broadly and fought down the pangs of homesickness that were already assailing her. She was determined to enjoy the last evening with her parents.

* * *

**AN: and that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! The Next chapter should be up by early next we****ek****. Just to let everyone know...there won't be a lot of dialogue **** until the fourth chapter. Also after that you'll see less Emo-ness. -cringes-.  
**

**Allons-y!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter::2::**

**A.N:****Sorry It took so long, school just got a bit more hectic. But I'll try my hardest to update when I say I will! Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…But I wish I did. **

* * *

Rose stood up from her desk and swung her messenger bag over her shoulder. A nervous feeling had settled in her stomach and made her feel queasy. When she picked up her identification card on its lanyard, her fingers shook. As she placed it around her neck she took deep breaths, attempting to calm herself. Her insides still churned, but her hands had stopped shaking. Besides the anxiousness she felt, Rose was feeling good. Better than she had in two years, Before she started off, Rose glanced around the near empty room, It was still rather early, but she couldn't wait. Sleep had come hard the night before and had left her early. Her boss hadn't even arrived yet.

She took another moment to settle herself and strode to her superior's office. In order to make it through the rift, she needed rift hoppers. And for that she needed a high security level passkey. She entered his office quietly, using her key. Now where to look…she decided the drawers were worth a good look and moved to search. She opened the first drawer and rifled through it. Nothing of interest. It was the same in the second drawer, and the third. Rose was getting impatient and worried. He could be here any moment. She heard the door to the office space open just as she found the card in the fourth drawer. Hastily, she grabbed it and almost ran out of the office, shutting the door behind her as softly as she could. Hands shaking she slipped the passkey into her khaki pants pocket just as her boss came around the corner, whistling.

"Good morning Rose."

"Good morning. Sir." She responded quietly. "I'm going down to the staff lounge for a moment, I need a boost. D'ya want anything?" She hoped she didn't sound as jumpy as she felt.

"Alright," Her boss approved. "And no thanks, I had a coffee on my way over."

"Thank You." She sighed, relieved. "And that was just the easy part." She mumbled to herself.

Passing the staff lounge, she decided she needed a coffee after all. Thankfully, a fresh pot had just been brewed. As she poured herself a cup, she went over what she would tell the guard should she encounter one at the door. She soon drained her cup and continued on her way.

The lift down seemed to take ages. Rose impatiently rocked on her feet and stared at the numbers near the ceiling that seemed to change so sluggishly. Finally, the doors opened but even that seemed to take forever. Rose almost ran down the hallway, but as she turned the last corner to her destination she slowed her pace to a brisk walk. A single sentry stood there, one she had never met before. As confidently as she could, Rose strode up to him and presented her I.D. and the stolen pass card. "I was sent from upstairs."

The man compared her picture on the card to her several times. At least he was efficient. He handed everything back to her saying, "Everything seems to be in order miss. Enjoy."

Rose smiled her thanks and moved towards the door as the portly guard opened it. "Thanks very much."

"No problem, miss…" He checked her lanyard and added, "Tyler."

Rose moved quickly between the isles, glancing left to right for the item she sought. It wasn't long before she found half a dozen of them, sitting in a display case. Retrieving the passkey, she slid it through the lock and the case instantly unlocked. The case was luckily out of sight from the door, where Rose could hear the guard humming a perky melody. Hastily Rose opened her bag and opened case. One at a time she lifted the void hopping devices that had cause so much trouble into her bag. No use providing an open door for them to follow her, she'd take them all. She would hide them in her desk. They wouldn't find them until it was too late. Closing the case again, she fumbled edgily with the clasp on her messenger bag. With the void hoppers securely hidden, Rose returned to the door. Her hands were shaking furiously so she shoved them in her pockets. As she passed the guard she offered him another smile and started back to her desk.

Back at her desk, she pulled paper out of one drawer and pit the void hoppers in another, after looking to see if there would be any witnesses. There wasn't. Rose sat down abruptly and gazed at the letter head of Torchwood on the top of the paper. _What do I tell them? _She questioned herself. How many goodbyes could one letter hold? And how much love? In the end, she kept it brief.

_Everyone,_

_Don't worry, I am well. I stole a void hopping device and I've gone to be with my Doctor. I'm not sorry. But I miss you all already. I am sorry I couldn't tell you, but I knew you would try to prevent me. Please understand_

_I love you all forever,_

_Rose_

As she wrote the note, tears trickled out of her eyes and down her nose. For half a second she considered not going. Then she shook her head, wiping away the tears away. She had made her choice before this, when she had come back after the Doctor had sent her with her family to Canary Wharf. Even before that, when he had sent her away to face the Dalek Emperor alone she had found a way back. She had always come back. Why should this be any different?

She reached for the already prepared packet by her phone. On the front were the names "Mum, Pete, Mickey." They were the only ones that would her leaving would really matter. A few more tears slipped down her nose as she carefully placed the note into its envelope. Steeling herself, she strode out of her cubicle, out of her office. Patting her pocket to ensure that the void hopper was there, she pressed the button in the lift that would take her to where the void machine in the other world had been.

* * *

Mickey Smith, bouquet of flowers in his hands, stepped into where Rose's office was located. They were only friends, and that was how it was going to stay. Mickey had accepted this, but he still occasionally brought Rose some roses hoping to cheer her up and remind her that she was still loved in this world. "Friendship Flowers," She called them. He smiled at the memory, those had been better days. Before Canary Wharf. He now worked at Torchwood; and so did Pete. Only difference between the two was that Pete was the boss and Mickey was still a wannabe. But as soon as he had heard about Torchwood, he knew that this was the place for him. He had been training in research ever since he had gotten here. A moment later she saw she wasn't in. He looked around for a vase, and finding none, decided to try the break room. He laid the roses on the table, and then thinking better of it, picked them back up again in case she came back before he did with the vase. An envelope with his name clearly written on it caught his eye. Tucking the bouquet under his arm, he ripped it open. Scanning the brief letter, he suddenly dropped the flowers and the note at the same time. It fluttered to the floor, landing by the spoiled roses. Mickey sprinted out of the room, hoping it wasn't too late. He pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket, searching desperately for Pete's number in his address book.

"Pete, she's gone."

"Who, Rose?"

"Yea, come to the void machine room. She left a note."

"On my way." Mickey could hear the panic in Pete's voice.

Mickey ran up the stairs, jamming the phone in his pocket. Rose's workplace was located 10 floors below his destination. Halfway up, Mickey's breath became ragged but he refused to pause even for a second. He must stop Rose. When he reached the top, he collapsed against the all breathing heavily. He saw the door to the room he was seeking a mere 50 yards ahead. He stumbled forward, going into a run. The door clicked shut right as he reached it. He pilled on it, but It wouldn't budge. Passkey, but where was it? Hastily Mickey searched his pockets, the vivid image of it sitting on it on his work table suddenly coming to him. He let out a tell of rage, kicking the door. He then slumped against the door and pit his head in his hands. But eh time he retrieved the card it would be too late.

"Mickey!" Came Pete's voice. He looked up to see Peter Tyler running down the hall, passkey in hands. "Out of the Way!"

Mickey leaped up and grasped the handle, ready to open the door.

A swish, a click and then Pete bellowed "Now!" Mickey out all his weight into opening the door, and once he could see the room beyond, searched for Rose's figure. There she was, with her back to them, standing near the far wall. A bag was strapped over her shoulder, and she held the void device in her fingertips about to push the button.

"Wait Rose, Stop!" He heard himself say, lunging forward but stopping as she turned around with a mixture of confusion and sadness. "Please, don't." He pleaded softly, his voice carrying across the large room.

She shook her head, clearly feeling torn. Pete stood there studying his daughter's face whom he had so recently met. But he understood that she had already decided and nothing this world could change her mind. She began turning around again when her dad spoke. "Go. And give my regards to the Doctor. He deserves you."

Mickey gazed at Pete in shock. Go?! How could he say that? His own daughter and he was just letting her go? Well he wasn't going to. "No I won't let you! You can't…" He darted to her arms outstretched.

Before he could make much headway, Strong arms pulled him back. Mickey wrenched his head around, seeing Pete. "Let me go! How can you do this?"

Pete didn't budge. He held on tightly while staring at the lone figure ahead proudly. "Don't you see?" He said as much to Rose as to Mickey. "She was never meant for this boring life of ours. She belongs with the Doctor and I won't be the one to prevent her." At this, Mickey quit resisting in quiet agreement.

Rose smiled appreciatively at her dad and once again turned to leave.

"Wait!" Mickey called out.

Rose turned her head questionly.

"Just one thing Rose Tyler. I wish you all the luck in the universe."

Rose mouthed thank you, and with one last look at two of the people she loved best in this universe, she disappeared. Leaving this world for the last time to meet the one she longed for most in both universes.

* * *

**A.N: Well there's chappie two! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, they seriously make my day. **

**Allons-y!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter::3::**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything...but I wish I did...**

**A/N:**** Ok! Here's where it finally gets interesting (if it hasn't been already...I hope it's been good) Please, if you think anything needs changing...let me know (REVIEW!) I love getting feedback of any kind and appreciate constructive critcism. Monday I realized I needed to update...I was like wow! where did the week go? But now it's thusrday...and I'm just now posting...I feel horrible. But i've been not feeling well...Tuesday a program started that I go to...Wednesday I have church...and tonight I have choir. I also blame my memory. BUT! If I get at least five reviews for this chappie I'll post ON MONDAY. No later. And I'll have my fab/loverly BETA Maiden of the South to remind me. Thanks for reading!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Her first sensation was pain, fiery intense pain all over her body. She couldn't move, and could hardly breathe. How long had she been out? The last thing she remembered was Pete and Mickey vanishing, then this. She opened her eyes but the light around her temporarily blinded her. She screamed as the pain intensified but it came out a mere whisper. She lay there expecting it to end, but it did not. The next few hours following were torture. Rose passed out several times only to come back to the pain. Tears streamed out of her eyes, turning to vapor on her cheeks. It at last left her, and was replaced with numbness. She still couldn't move. Rose passed out once again, dreaming of her doctor.

Rose awoke to a tingling in her fingertips. She wiggled them, and they moved. The tingling grew into a dull sting as it slowly spread across her body. Thirty minutes later she had full use of her limbs and in another 15 she could move freely. During these forty-five minutes, she had discovered something. And it had filled her with hopelessness. She was imprisoned by walls of rubble several feet high. As time wore on, Rose sat with her back to the cracked wall. Above her was sky, and around the remains of the walls that had once been the top floor of Canary Wharf. Hunger hit full force when she realized she hadn't eaten since early morning. It was now late afternoon. She stood up to retrieve her bag lying a few feet away and gasped when she found herself lying on her face, dizzy. She ended up crawling to her bag and crawling back to the wall, cradling her head with one arm. Famished, Rose dug into her pack searching for one of her Banana Nut Flavored granola bar.

The Doctor had discovered them while shopping with her. He had been grumbling and muttering about_ "Domestics"_ until he saw them. "Banana Granola Bars! Brilliant! I must say, you humans make the best food I've tasted, and so many Bananas!"

His outburst had been heard by several patrons in the store and Rose had shrugged and told them, "Thinks he's from Mars, he's just a bit mad." Right on the spot he had insisted that they must buy several boxes. Rose smiled at the memory, chewing thoughtfully. She almost instantly felt better and began to make plans to get out of her prison. She searched eagerly around looking for an escape. There was rubble and debris everywhere. Broken glass littered the floor a few feet from her, and police tape was wrapped all over the place. Deciding she had rested enough, Rose grasped the wall and pulled herself into a standing position. This time, although her legs were sore and shook slightly, she was able to make her way to the place in the debris that appeared easiest to traverse with out much difficulty. Grasping a pole with both hands, Rose pulled herself up to a desk that had been halfway buried. From there she slung her leg over a slab that had once been a wall. She just barely reached it. Her right leg soon joined the other and as she reached out with her hand to grasp the last piece of debris obscuring her view. Suddenly her eyes blurred and her legs gave out and she slid down the heap, passing out on the way.

When Rose woke up, the room was spinning and the sky above her was dark. The moon shone bright and full above her, bathing her surroundings in a soft light. Rose put a hand to her head and groaned. Something warm and sticky covered her hand. Startled, she pulled both hands close to her face, blinking at the sight of her own blood. The palms of her hands were badly scraped and bruised. Dark stains also covered her knees She felt weak, perhaps from the loss of blood.

'Probably just a bit of food is all I need.' She thought, reaching slowly for her pack.

She ate two bars now, leaving only one for the next day. She was quite confident she would escape, although not as much as when she first arrived. After the granola bars she felt considerably better. But now it was thirst that plagued her. Water, what hadn't she thought to bring any? She glanced to the barrier she had just attempted to cross in disgust. But she didn't dare try again until she got her strength up. Until then, she would sleep. Using her arm as a pillow, she laid down to sleep.

Hours later, her eyes were wide open. She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes images in her head spun crazily and made her feel sick. Her mouth was dry, and her skin felt burning hot. Exhausted as she was, sleep would not come. She could hardly discern whether her eyes were opened or closed. Shadows detached themselves from the darkness and came towards her. Some resembled Cybermen, she could hear the clanking of their boots in her head. Others had faces and these faces had voices. They tortured her, attacked her with her worries and fears.

"He doesn't want you anymore." They mocked, "You'll never see him again." Or "He's found someone else, he doesn't love you/"

Some of the hallucinations even came close enough for Rose to reach out and touch them, but if she did…they vanished. If by some chance she fell asleep, it was worse. Not only taunting shadows, but visions, like of when she let go of the lever. Flashing over and over in her head. Morning found her sprawled on the ground, barely conscious and unaware of hardly anything but the voices and visions in her head. She had faced death and aliens without fear. But in the face of this torment, she sobbed and cowered like a child afraid of the Bogeyman.

As the sun rose above her, Rose fell into a state of sleep induced by high fever. Mocking voices filled her dreams but she could not awaken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor braced himself against the TARDIS' console staring intently at the readings on the screen. The void had opened again. The same one he had lost Rose through. How could this be? He sighed, pulling his glasses on and running his hand through his hair, making it stand on end.

Here was an open door. But it wasn't large enough, yet. He had to close it before it did much damage. Which would mean no Rose, if she even wanted to travel with him anymore. Now he wished he had told her how he felt. But each time he thinking about it, his conscience stopped him. How could he do that to her? They would have so few years together, and when she left it would only cause them more pain. She had never had to tell him that she loved him. She wore her heart on her sleeve and he had guessed it almost instantly. He couldn't get her, not now not ever. The universes would collapse together, killing millions. 'So?' He remembered her words and smiled, wishing it were that easy.

"Right." He mumbled, snapping out of his reverie. He ran about the console, flipping switches and turning knobs. "Canary Wharf. London, England, Earth 2010." The humming of the TARDIS filled his ears as he went to stand by the door. He put on his long overcoat and took out the Sonic Screwdriver. The engines stopped and all was silent. He hesitated before opening the door. Canary Wharf still held painful memories, although they had considerably dulled over these past two years. He looked back at the console, considering not going out there at all, but closing the Void from inside. No, he needed to see.

He opened the door, allowing the lights from the TARDIS to stream out. Rubble was everywhere. Only half of that cursed wall remained, and even that was full of fissures in the rock. He stepped out, hands in his pockets, looking all around. Suddenly his eyes fell upon a cloth covered lumpy shape. It looked like a body. With a mix of curiosity and concern he kneeled next to it. It was a human he decided, at least it looked human. It had a jacket on, and the hood was covering its face and hair. Before removing the hood, he carefully examined it. There was a slight movement that took him a few moments to discover. A patterned rising and falling. _'It's breathing.'_ He thought, slightly shocked with this revelation. Immensely curious now, he held his hands over it, half an inch from touching it. Heat radiated off the body in waves. Before continuing his assessment, he glanced around for anything or one else. He spotted a bag sitting a few feet away from the body. It looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He stared at it a moment, convinced he had seen it before. Realization hit him like a train and he panicked, ripping off the hood. _Rose. _

A strangled cry escaped his throat and cautiously lifted her head into his lap, almost feeling sick at her condition. Around her neck hung a void hopper device. Questions raced through his head. _How had she gotten here? What was wrong with her? When did she come? Who let her? Why?_ He gazed down at her, overjoyed to see her but at the same time almost angry. He would have to send her back, and he hated himself for it.

"Rose." Tears flowed down his cheeks. She looked so small, so lost, so sad. There was no smile on her face as some have in sleep. Her face was looked like she was afraid of something. Her brows were knitted together and tears had crystallized on her cheeks. Still kneeling, he took her fevered body into his arms and rocked her slowly back and forth, calling out for her to wake up. There was no response. Then, as if she were a child, he picked her up and carried her to the TARDIS. As he walked he struggled between his heart and his mind. If only there was a way for her to stay and not cause a world of trouble for him. Something clicked in his head and his countenance brightened considerably.

Reaching the inside of his ship, he awkwardly kicked the door shut. He carried Rose through the many corridors of his beloved TARDIS to the Medi-Bay where he set her down on the cot. He arranged the blanket around her and brushed the damp hair away from her flushed face. Reaching into a nearby cabinet, he retrieved the supplies he kept for emergencies such as this. As he bathed her face with a wet cloth, memories flooded to him. All were about his Rose. How she had saved him, and instantly accepted him when they were so different, she didn't run from him even when she discovered _why_ he was the Last Time Lord. He smiled to himself, undeniably grateful to her. Now, here she was, the woman who, the last they had met, had been so full of life. Now here she was, Bad Wolf, Rose Tyler, the stupid Ape he loved so much with both his hearts. She would get well, he would see to that. He determined that her sacrifices would not be in vain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time. Never before it had been such a problem for a Time Lord, and now it seemed to crawl. It had bee two days since he had found her again, and although her condition had improved, her fever still had not broken. He had spent most of these days in caring for her. He kept her cool when her fever burned its hottest, fed her broths and liquids, and was constantly checking the IV he had inserted into her arm to rehydrate her parched body. He ran many tests, trying to determine the exact cause of her illness. She was immensely dehydrated. But that, he discovered, was the only symptom not caused by the rift. But before he would know exactly what was wrong with her, he would have to ask her, which was at this moment impossible. Of course he could search her mind, but he was afraid of what he would find. In two years, she could've changed so much. So he sat and waited for her to revive, barely leaving her side. It was a good thing he hardly needed sleep. The only times he left was when he went to check on the Rift's activities

He was with her now, sitting in a padded chair and reading a book, trying not to worry over her. Normally he wasn't prone to worry over anything. When a danger arose he always defeated it with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step. But now he felt helpless to do anything. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Rose had been in danger plenty of times before. Many times in more danger than she was now. Leaning forward in his chair, he rubbed his eyes, deciding he needed a good mug of hot tea.

Minutes later he returned, sipping the steaming brew. The first thing he noticed was the change in Rose's pulse monitor. Before now it had been sluggish and the ticks on the monitor came a bit random. But now it was gotten considerably faster and steadier. He recognized the speed as one for when someone is sleeping lightly. He practically flew to her bed, overjoyed. She and her blanket were soaked in sweat. The fever had broken. Not being able to wait any longer he leaned down to her ear and whispered loudly, "Rose, wake up please. It's the Doctor." She stirred but didn't wake up. He tried again, calling her name a bit louder. "Rose!" Her eyes fluttered halfway open, still halfway asleep. He kissed her forehead in an attempt to hurry the process, taking her hand and squeezing gently. Her eyes came fully open and she stared at him, not registering him there. His being there clicked, and her eyes changed from looking dazed to shocked and astonished.

"My Rose." He said, smiling down at her.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. And Don't forget to tickle the shiny button below!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter::4::**

**A.N:**** I got the beginning of this chapter from a show I saw a long time ago. It was on either Disney or Nick…Bleargh I can't remember the name…something like "Strange occurrences of (name)" But in that particular episode there was a woman who had been in a coma for a long time and this girl "guided" her "home" by emailing her subconsciousness. Really weird, but I remember loving it. Does anyone remember it? I came up with this bit at 1:30AM. I was writing late as usual…not expecting anything amazing…and BAM! WHOOSH VROOM! It popped into my 'lil 'ol head. I am very happy. I'd like to thank Emela for being my fifth reviewer, thanks so much. And this time...just for the heck of it, lets see if I can get seven reviews. **

**Disclaimer****: If I owned anything do you really think I'd be writing this? It would have already been made into an episode. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rose heard a voice. It sounded muffled, like she was hearing it while submerged under water and it was calling her from above, willing her to rise. But she couldn't respond. She could feel nothing. She felt weightless, suspended in space, unable to discern up from down. Gradually the voice became clearer and she could make out that it was calling her name.

_Rose._

The voice sounded familiar, but her highly confused mind couldn't place it. She wanted to wake up, but she felt trapped in her subconsciousness. She screamed in her mind, mentally jarring and kicking, trying to escape her prison. Nothing happened, and she panicked.

But then a smooth calmness rushed over her, and she felt rather than heard, a low humming sound. It filled every ounce of her body, requesting her full submission. Rose fought it for a moment, but then complied, recognizing with a start that it was the sound of the Tardis in her head.

_You'll be with him always._ She heard it say in her head.

'What?' She asked urgently, feeling their shared contact grow faint and the humming more distant as she felt herself waking up.

Silence answered her. She felt the cot beneath her, and the weight of her existence upon it. She opened her eyes, squinting at the bright lights of the Med-Bay. There, standing over her, was her beloved Doctor.

"Hello," he said tenderly, the concern in his face being replaced with broad smile.

"Hello." She said groggily, sounding surprised herself.

"I missed you." The Doctor gazed down at her blissfully happy, he had missed her so so much.

"You too." She said, reaching for his hand, her eyes filling with tears. "I can't believe I made it. How long was I out?"

"Three days," He told her, pulling her into a gentle hug. "You were in a coma, all of a sudden you came out of it…I've never seen someone do that."

Rose didn't respond right away; she content to just take in the Doctor. His smell, the feeling of his arms around her, she wanted to make sure that she was really where she thought she was. "The Tardis," She said finally, "She got inside my head, I could feel her there, and I heard the humming. She led me out of the coma."

"I'm so glad she did." He asked softly, holding her closer. "But Rose, you can't stay." As soon as he said it, he regretted it.

"What?" Hurt ebbed in her voice. "What are you talking about?" She felt herself go cold. Voices suddenly pounded in her head, _'He doesn't want you anymore, he has someone else._' She pulled away from his embrace and pushed him away.

He spoke softly, wishing he didn't have to say these words. "You're not supposed to be here. Nothing is supposed to travel through the void anymore. Not since the technology was lost. I'm sorry." The Doctor could almost see her heart breaking before his eyes. He wanted her to stay, so so much. "Sometimes the Void spits things out over here that aren't supposed to be here."

"But it wasn't the void I came here on my own." Rose explained, her voice trembling. "I think it should be alright, after all this is my original home."

"That's true." He scratched his head, going over all the information about the rift he knew. "Well I suppose…we'll give it a shot."

"Oh thank you!" She hugged him tight.

"Oh I think I'm going to implode." He said slightly out of breath. He gingerly helped her off the table. "Cuppa tea?"

"Sure!"

"And maybe some chips as well. Though, you may need to go easy on them." He was doing his best to revert their relationship to what it had been, all their jokes, their comradeship, and their teasing.

"Oi!" She gently nudged his side. "Wanting a slap are we?"

"Just like your mother you are."

"Con you do something for me?" She said very seriously.

"Anything."

"Can it not be awkward between us? Can it feel like I never left?" She had a pleading sound to her voice.

"Of course," The Doctor understood. He preferred it that way too.

Rose grinned and braced her hands on the table jumping off. A sharp throbbing pain filled her hands and she gasped, bringing them to her face. Bandages were wrapped around them and fresh blood oozed through the cloth. "What happened to me?!" She looked down and saw that her knees were bad off as well. "Why didn't you tell me I was injured?"

"Don't you remember?" His eyes became grave.

"No." She became tense and misread his concern. "What's wrong with me? What happened Doctor!?"

He spoke softly, holding her hands, careful to not shift her bandages. "I came to Canary Wharf to close the rift. I found you there, lying on the floor, your hands and knees like this. I brought you into the Tardis and took care of you. But you didn't respond to anything I said or did. You were suffering from dehydration, which caused an immensely high fever. But what really hurt you was the rift." He paused, taking a sip of his tea. "It was, and still is, too small a cut to travel through safely." He used his hands for demonstrating, "when you went through it, the sides of the void had to compress you to get you through, sort of like in that book _A Wrinkle in Time._"

Rose nodded in understanding. "I read that book for school a while back. The kids felt like their bodies had been flattened out yeh?"

"Precisely, and so that caused all sorts of problems for you, do you remember any of it?"

She winced in remembrance, "I remember Mickey and Pete vanishing and suddenly I couldn't move and I felt burning everywhere, then I could hardly walk."

The Doctor was floored. He hadn't appreciated how much she had gone through just to reach him until now. For the first time since he had found her again he comprehended what she must have given up, and all because of him. Her family, her life, everything. "Oh Rose," He said. "I didn't realize…what you lost…I'm so sorry." The moment the words were out of his mouth he regretted it. Rose's face showed guilt and she wilted against his shoulder, sobbing gently. "I-If you want to go home, I'll understand. But we'll have to wait a few days for it to become wider."

"No." She said firmly, "I told you once that I would never leave you and I meant it. I made my choice and it's already done. I know what I left behind." Her voice dropped lower. "These past two years without you have been the worst I've ever known. I'm not going back."

"If that's really what you want." He replied, hoping she was right in thinking she could stay permantly. He was relieved she felt like that, although the guilt he felt for being the reason for her leaving her family still hung around. "How are you feeling?" He felt it necessary to change the subject.

"Better."

Something was troubling her, he could tell. "What's bothering you Angel."

Rose stiffened. "I don't want to talk about it." She would rather not trouble him with her hallucinations and fears just yet.

He put his hands on her shoulders and tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "When you're ready to talk…I'll listen."

Rose felt tears welling up inside her. His willingness touched her. She had wanted someone to listen for so long and here he was, her Doctor wanting to do just that. "Ok, I'll tell you. But can we go somewhere more comfortable?"

The Doctor smiled, "I know just the place." Taking her hand and interlocking their fingers, he led her through corridors and rooms, finally reaching a sliding glass door. The glass was opaque and Rose was unable to see beyond it. With a grin he flung it open revealing a beautiful garden complete with simulated sunshine and a waterfall ending in a crystal clear pool filled with tiny goldfish and lily pads. The air was filled with a tangy fragrance the completely put Rose at ease. The Doctor led her to a stone bench with a tree reaching its leafy boughs over it.

"It's beautiful!" Rose exclaimed, with her head turned upward marveling in everything around her. "I never knew this place existed!" She leaned on his shoulder, their hands still intertwined and just relaxed.

"I had it put in after I visited a Japanese garden with Mar..." He bit his tongue, he had botched it again.

"With who Doctor?" Rose asked, lifting her head and looking at him with an almost hurt expression.

"Martha…Martha Jones. She traveled with me for a while."

"How long has it been? How many more companions have you had since I left?" Her voice was almost accusing.

"Just one. She left me in the end. I only asked her to come because she saved my life. Then things…escalated. I would have rather gone on alone." He finished lamely.

Rose took a deep breath. She mustn't let herself get angry at him, not when she just found him again. "Don't worry about it. You're so lonely, you need someone. I understand."

"Not anymore." He smiled down at her. She looked so beautiful right now. The light reflected off her complexion, making her skin almost glow. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, rearranging their positions so the she leaned against his chest. "Are you ready?" He asked, stroking her hair.

She tilted her head back to look at him, "are you ready to listen?"

"Always."

And so she told him of all that had occurred in the two years of their separation. She poured out her heart to him, all her hopes and fears, and all she had gone though. He sat there, just listening to her and comforting her.

When she had finished they sat in silence. Rose felt both physically and mentally worn out and unable to trust her voice to speak.

"I'm sorry Angel." The Doctor finally said, pressing his lips to her head. Rose, feeling moisture on her check, glanced up to see a tear rolling down his cheek and more forming, "So, so sorry."

"Doctor, are you alright?" She asked timidly, reaching up to wipe them away. He suddenly grasped her hand in his tightly, staring off into the distance.

"If I had only known," he said half to himself. "I would have torn down the walls of time to find you."

"It doesn't matter," Rose made her voice stronger. "I'm here now."

The Doctor nodded, composing himself. "You're right." He blinked the tears away. "We shouldn't dwell. We'll do the best with what we're given."

A Distant beeping distracted the Doctor from Rose. He listened to it a moment with his ear cocked toward the sound. A worried look appeared on his face, "the Void, something's changed." He pulled Rose up to stand beside him. "We'll come here again." He said, taking one last look at the paradise. "The New New Adventures of the Doctor and Rose, eh?"

"You sound Canadian." Rose giggled.

The Doctor raised his eye brow in mock horror. "Canadian Time Lord? Now that," he laughed, "would be pretty awful." He caught his arm through hers, "Dame Tyler? Will you accompany to the console room?"

"I'd be honored Sir Doctor." She mock curtsied.

They marched joyously back to the control room, Rose temporarily forgetting the reason they were there was the Void. The beeping was almost hard to bear by the time they got to their destination and Rose covered her ears. The Doctor moved around the console, pressing a button here and flipping a switch there until the beeping stopped and the main screen began to fill with writing. The Doctor flew to the screen scanning the data rapidly, with Rose peering over his shoulder. The Doctor let out a Gallifreyan curse and ran his hands through his hair, kicking the main frame.

"How bad is it?" Rose queried, worry in her tone.

"Bad," He sighed. "I wanted your first few days back to be relaxing."

"Don't worry," She tried to cheer him up. "We're gonna do it, like we always do."

"But Rose, it's the Rift. The same one I lost you in." He turned to her, studying her face. "I don't want that to happen again."

"I'm not staying here," she straightened up. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"In that case," he grinned. "Fancy a trip to Cardiff?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N:**** I'm sorry if my explanation of Rose staying is rubbish. I don't like it much, but I hope I answered your question ****AlixMM** **The Whole thing was much clearer in my head than on paper. Don't forget to give that dahling button a squeeze! **

**Allons-y! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter::5**

**Disclaimer:**** I wish I owned them…but I don't**

**A/N:**** I know…it's been too long. I feel bad. But I have deadlines and stuff that unfortunately go before this. **

**–****sniff****- I am going to try my hardest to get the next chapter out soon, it's over halfway finished. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo this year….so the whole month of November there will be no updates unless I get lots of ****chappies**** done this month so have in reserve. Pray Hard. So without further ado…**

**The Doctor is in!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Captain Jack Harkness sat at his desk at Torchwood going over a report he had just received from Toshiko regarding the Rift. Not again. The Rift caused so much trouble for his team; it was a festering wound that never truly healed. Every time it opened it was worse than the time before.

He rubbed his eyes, exhausted. Every since Tosh had informed them of the Rift's opening, the institute had been a blur of activity. "How 'bout some coffee?" Jack called out to a passing Ianto.

With a curt nod, Ianto hurried off, and Jack turned his attention back to the readings. As far as he could tell, the Rift was stretched hundreds of miles across. Right now it was just a crack but unless they could stop it before then they'd have a bloody hard time for the next who knows how long.

"We need help." He muttered, peering around to make sure his co-workers were still working. They were, but Jack caught Owen and Gwen making faces at each other from across the room. He opened his mouth to ridicule them but instantly shut it again. Might as well let them have fun now, he they definitely wouldn't be soon.

""Your coffee, sir." Ianto approached his desk, carrying a tray filled with four steaming mugs of coffee. But he got no response. His boss sat in his chair with an intense look on his face, staring at a severed hand. "Sir?" Ianto said again, waving his hand in front of Jack's eyes.

Jack suddenly shot out of his chair shouting, "Yes! Yes!" He pushed past Ianto and ran out of his office, looking around excitedly.

"He's doing it again!" Owen called out sounding bored. He tapped out something on his computer and snickered at his boss making a fool out of himself.

Gwen stood up; preparing to sprint after him should he try to leave the building. But a strange noise stopped her. She had heard it before, she was sure of it. It suddenly occurred to her that it was the same noise she heard the last time Jack acted like this. It was a wheezing sound, like that of an old machine. And it was growing louder. Jack got ever more excited when he heard that. A pulsing blue light began to fill the room and the whole Torchwood crew gaped in astonishment when a blue box materialized right before their eyes. Jack stood by the door, appearing to be waiting for something and behaving like a child a Christmas. One by one they joined Jack, curious at what was so great about this strange little box.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here!" The Doctor cried out cheerfully, nearly bursting with his secret for Rose.

Rose lingered by the door, waiting for the Doctor's "go ahead" to open it. She could tell he was keeping something from her. The way he was acting like a giddy school boy instantly gave it away. She had no idea what was so special about Cardiff, but there must be something if he was so animated about the whole thing.

He was excited, not so much about seeing Jack, although it would be nice to do some catching up; he knew Rose would be thrilled to see her old friend again. Making sure she couldn't see it, The Doctor switched on the monitor revealing Jack and what must be his Torchwood team waiting for him to appear. He smirked when he saw how keyed up Jack looked. This was a present to Jack as well, a consolation prize for being imprisoned for almost a year. Grinning with expectation, he nodded to Rose, signaling it was time. He followed her cheerfully whistling with his hands in his pockets.

Rose flung open the both doors, only glimpsing a dark metallic room before she heard a loud gasp and "Oh my gosh, Rose Tyler!" And she was engulfed in probably the biggest hug of her life. Before she could protest a familiar scent hit her nostrils and she realized who it was.

"Jack!" She shrieked, as he swung her around laughing.

When he put her down, she had a strange look on her face and tears were forming, "I thought you were dead!" She sobbed, clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

"I was," he held her face within his hands, "death by extermination. But you brought me back to life when you were channeling the Time Vortex." He held her closer, "Shhh, don't cry honey."

Gwen felt a prick of jealously. She had felt special being the closest out of her colleagues to Jack. And now here was this girl, much younger than Gwen herself, obviously knowing him a good deal more.

"Oh Jack, I missed these hugs!"

"I guess my hugs work for distraught females once again." He grinned, "So what are you doing here? How the heck are you here?" He pulled away from the tight embrace and looked at her quizzically.

"I'll explain later," she promised, pulling him into another hug.

The Doctor stood leaning against the door of the Tardis taking in the happy scene with a smile. "How come I never get any of that?" He questioned cheekily, coming to stand with Jack and Rose.

"Buy me a drink first." Jack countered knowingly with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Such hard work," He shot back.

"But worth it!" They all three chimed in together. The others stared at Jack and exchanged glances; intensely curious as to whom these strange people were that Jack seemed to have so much trust in. They had never seen their boss so happy and carefree since…well never.

"It's great to see you again." Rose told Jack quietly, "Really, it is."

"Yeah, you too." He replied warmly.

"Jack, care to introduce?" Owen butted in.

"Oh right." Jack turned from jabbering with Rose to say, "Everyone, this is the Doctor and Rose Tyler. They are pretty much my family." Seeing Owen's scornful look, he added, "They're the reason you all are employed. Doctor, Rose, this is Owen Harper…"

"Doctor," Owen grumbled.

Ignoring his remark, Jack continued, "…Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato and Ianto Jones."

Rose holding the Doctor's hand and leaning against him asked, "So what is this place?" She studied the room, taking it all in.

Tosh spoke up, "This is Torchwood Three, welcome."

Jack winced, based on what the Doctor had told him, Rose wouldn't appreciate that one bit. And he was right. Rose turned to him angrily, "You work for Torchwood?!" She practically shouted,

Jack held up his hands in front of him, fearing the Tyler slap he had heard so much about. "As I told the Doctor some time ago," at this giving a look in his direction that said 'why didn't you warn her?' he turned back to her, "It's different now. I swear it. I reshaped it, and all in your honor."

Rose nodded in comprehension but looked at the others with distrust. "Sorry" she mumbled, embarrassed.

"You have every right to be angry." He told her.

Trying to lighten the mood Rose said with her arms behind her back, "Guess what I can say, Captain."

Jack pretended to think intently. "I don't know? What?"

"Raxacoricofallapatorious!"

He laughed, if not slightly sarcastically. "That never gets old."

"Oi!" She playfully slugged him in the arm.

"So, onto business" The Doctor interjected, "I have another reason I came."

"The Rift," Jack stated simply, motioning for them to follow him. "It's never been this big."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's some coffee," Jack said to Rose, handing her a cup.

She accepted it gratefully, taking it in her hands. "Thanks."

"I think it's time you explained some things." He told her, relieved that this team that quickly made themselves scarce sensing that Jack needed some alone time with his long lost friend. The Doctor had disappeared too, probably off inspecting the Rift.

She nodded, "Am I right that the Doctor filled you in on what happened at Canary Wharf?" He nodded and she continued, "Well after that I was in the parallel universe for two years and about a week ago I found a document stating that the Rift was active again. I stole a void hopper device and came here..." She told him the whole story, ending in tears. "I can't live without him; those two years were the worst of my life."

"Oh honey." He consoled, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "I know for a fact it was pretty hard on him too. I'm glad you're ok though."

Rose was suddenly shy, "Really?" Her voice was brimming with hope.

He kissed her forehead, "Positive."

"Am I interrupting anything?" Ianto's welsh voice suddenly came from the door.

"Not at all," Rose replied a little huskily, allowing Jack to wipe away her tears with a handkerchief.

"Well the Doctor requested that you both come to the Tardis for some sort of meeting about the Rift."

Jack hopped off the table, "On our way."

When they had reached the open doors of the Tardis they saw that everyone else had already gathered. Seeing Rose's face, the Doctor bounded over. "Are you alright?" His face was concerned.

"Yeah, sure, fine," she replied with a small smile. "So what's up?"

He pointed to a screen showing a map with a jagged line all across it. "It's about the Rift; you may not want to be here."

She brushed his concern away. "I wouldn't miss it. What's the 411?"

Owen made a face. "411? What are you in, kindergarten?"

"I've always wanted to say that." She shrugged, studying the monitor.

"Whatever."

"People please!" Tosh cried out, "This is important."

"Thank you Toshiko." The Doctor acknowledged. He then assumed the mannerisms of an instructor teaching his students. "Now, as I'm sure you are all aware, the rift is opening again." He drew his finger along the line of the map, "It has extended from here all the way to London. It's," He shook his head. "Unbelievably huge, I've never seen anything like it. But, it appears that the Void that was in Canary Wharf and the Rift here used to be separate entities." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Talking faster, he continued. "Now what I think happened is this, The Rift here, extended into the path of the Void that I faced. It caused a chain reaction forcing it open. Once they both fully open it will be hell on earth. Who knows what could come through?"

"So how do we stop it?" Rose piped up, ready for anything.

"Well that's the question isn't it?" The Doctor replied facing the assembled group. "I have a way we could try…" he looked thoughtful for a moment, studying the faces of those around him, his eyes resting lastly on Rose. "…Never mind…I'll try something else."

With a look and a nudge from Jack, Rose stepped up beside him, "When has that ever stopped us?" She rested her hand on his arm."What's your plan?" She asked quietly, not letting the other overhear.

He looked up at her for a moment then started down at the controls. "I could lose you." He looked back up, "I won't let that happen again." He said in a choked voice, taking her hand.

"Hey," She whispered, "You will never lose me again. Try your idea…for me."

He nodded mutely, even after all this time he couldn't say no to Rose Tyler. With his plan, he could lose in so many ways…he had thought of them all. "Now let's see a smile," She instructed. She gave her one, albeit a small one. But it was enough for her.

"OK," He began, instantly attracting the attention of the group. "I've discovered a way to close the Rift." He paused, and after receiving a reassuring smile from Rose he continued. "I'll understand if you don't want to participate…it will endanger you all."

"Don't worry about us," Tosh spoke up, "It's our job to be in danger."

"I've got to send a 'beam' of void stuff straight into the Rift. It will act as a magnet and if we keep it going long enough, pull the sides closed in on itself.

"But," Jack interrupted. "Where are you going to get this stuff? It's not exactly lying around everywhere."

"The Tardis has a small reserve," He glanced at Rose, "from last time. But I'll need much more than that. A whole lot more."

"But _where?_" Jack repeated, emphasizing the last word.

The Doctor suddenly became very serious. "I'm taking her into the void to collect some. Alone" He added firmly, ignoring the hurt look Rose gave him.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: ****Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review…seriously. It makes my day that much better. **

**Allons****-y! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter::6::**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing… and on that count I am a procrastinating emotional wreck.**

**A/N:**** Ok guys…this is for sure the very last update until December….Unless I get enough reviews to motivate me write chapter seven this week. The reason? The almighty NaNoWriMo will take up all my writing time…Feel free to send encouragement, cookies and bananas. **

**The Doctor is in!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"He can't do this to me!" Rose cried to Jack, pounding her fists on his desk. After the Doctor's announcement, She had stalked out of the Tardis, ignoring the Doctor call her to please come back. Jack had soon followed her, slamming the door behind him.

The others had quickly left as well, leaving the Doctor alone to his thoughts. He had immerged several minutes later, with his head down and immediately went outside. The tension was thicker than stone.

"He's afraid of what could happen to you. You don't have to guess why. It still hurts him Rose; he looks at you like he's afraid you could disappear any second." He tilted her chin up, "He obviously thinks you'll be safer here."

"But why? What if something happens to him in there and I can never reach him." Tears flowed freely down her face. "I just found him again, and he's leaving me." With that thought she cried harder. "What if he never comes back? I can't live without him."

"Oh honey, he's just going through a tough time. I saw him a while back, he was a mess. And now, you're back and he doesn't know what to think. But he will come back…if he didn't think he would you know as well as I do he take you with him in a heartbeat."

"But what if he's just using this as a convenient way to leave me?"

"Are you crazy? He loves you. It's obvious. Even when he was the grumpy northern bloke complaining about stupid apes I could tell he was wild about you."

Rose felt shocked. How could he love her? She was in his words…just a stupid ape. They had a special relationship true, but she had never suspected it went any deeper for him.

"Jack, seeing her surprised expression, exclaimed. "Don't tell me you didn't know?" She shook her head.

Jack chuckled, "I can't believe you two. It's official, you both are the slowest people I've ever met. The fact you love each other is obvious to everyone but you. And now it's perfect. You've been given a second chance."

Rose was still unsure, "What if you're wrong Jack?"

"I could be, but you know…I'm not." Noting she was still uncertain he said gently, "do you want me to talk to him?"

"Yeah, "She said quietly. "I'll be right here."

Jack gave her a lingering hug, "Don't worry, be happy!" He sang like the talking rubber fish.

"Do me a favor?" She gave a small smile.

"Anything."

"Don't ever do that again."

"You got it." He grinned at her, before putting his hands in his pockets and walking off with a determined air.

Rose picked up a cold coffee, but sat it back down when her hands shook. Her heat pounded in her chest, trying to believe that he returned her love.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor stood with his back to the plaza, his trench coat flapping gently in the light breeze. He stared off at nothing, deep in thought. He felt terrible, ashamed of his behavior. All could see in his mind's eyes was that look Rose had given him. He just wanted her to be safe, and she would be safer if she stayed here. Honestly, he didn't know if this would even work. Countless things could happen while he was in the void. It would take some expert maneuvering to get in the out safely. Especially since the Timelord technology had been along with its planet. But, if something happened and he didn't make back, Rose would still be in danger. He was torn

He was so deep in thought he didn't hear Jack come to stand beside him "I don't blame you."

"Without looking he replied, "Thanks Jack." He was grateful for someone who understood his dilemma.

"I'd probably do the same thing, but that doesn't make it right."

The Doctor grew defensive. "It's for her own good."

Jack felt like hitting something. "I can't believe you. She think you don't want her anymore, and you're using as an excuse to leave her."

The Doctor's stony countenance softened, "You know I would never do that."

"She doesn't know that. Right she's balling her eyes out thinking you don't want her." Jack told him, looking back as if she could see her.

The Doctor did not follow his gaze. "You know that's not true. I want her to come with me. But her whole life's been taken away because of me."

Jack laughed bitterly. "You are her whole life. She completely loves you."

"Don't Jack."

Jack finally exploded. "Are those hearts of yours that hard? What are you afraid of, why the heck do you think she left everything for you?! It certainly wasn't for me." He angrily kicked a nearby paving stone, wincing slightly.

The Doctor turned to him, equally angry. "Don't you think I know that? She told me on the beach and I was going to tell her the truth. But time ran out." His voice lowered to a hiss, "Not a day has gone by that I haven't wished things had gone differently. I was without her for two years Jack. _Two Years. _Loving her the whole bloody time. I was beginning to be able to deal with it, but she shows up out of nowhere and my hearts are in a meltdown. I don't know what to do, what do say. I want to be with her so bad. But it's unfair. She'll leave me eventually and there's nothing we can do about it. She'll be gone, but I'll carry on alone."

"I loved once," Jack said wistfully. "She was beautiful. But she's gone now."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

The pair stood in silence, their coats flapping in the breeze, hands in pockets. Jack thinking of what he had lost, while the Doctor thought of what he would lose. During this time, the Doctor made a decision. Jack was right it was unfair for Rose. He would take her, no matter the consequences.

Gwen came running up suddenly, panting slightly. "It's Rose," She gasped, "something's happened to her."

The Doctor didn't need to be told twice, he sprinted back with Jack on his heels.

When they reached the hub they froze, stunned at what they saw. Rose stood rigid several feet from them, facing the Tardis. Thin golden tendrils of light snaked from its open door and surrounded her in a haze tinted of the same hue.

"Rose!" The Doctor rushed forwards to her with wide eyes and open arms.

"Don't come near me." She ground out, gasping in apparent pain.

He stopped, feeling completely helpless. And he hated it. He recognized the essence as being from the Tardis, but he had never seen her do anything like this.

"What happened?" Jack murmured to Owen, eyes locked on the scene before them.

"It was really weird let me tell you. That Rose chick was opening the door of that space ship."

"Tardis," Jack corrected.

"Yeah, whatever, anyway she opened the door and those lights sort of oozed out and then latched on to her. She screamed a couple of times and fell down. Sounded like it hurt."

Jack was impatient, "Then?"

"She stood up like she was on strings. That's when Gwen went off to find you."

Jack nodded his thanks and stood, ready for action at the first sight of trouble.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose felt light, as if something was being emptied from her body. She didn't dare move, although urge to was hard to force down. She was afraid her body would break apart if she did. Therefore she stopped the Doctor from coming to her, dreadfully fearful of the consequences. Then from the twisting rays of light, one darted towards her face and entered her nose and mouth. Rose felt she was panicking, and wanted to struggle, but found that she was no longer in control of her body. She felt a small prick behind her eyes and suddenly knew something was entering her mind, becoming a part of her, with or without her consent. Despite that frightening revelation, calmness overcame her fears and she relaxed. A voice accompanied these feelings, _'My gift to you,' _it said. Rose instantly knew it was the Tardis, thought she wasn't sure how.

"What does that mean?" She whispered, not sure if the Tardis could hear her thoughts. She could feel the Doctor's quizzical gaze upon her. There was no reply. Rose felt the contact ebb but instead of breaking like it had earlier, it only receded and planted itself into her consciousness. The snakes of light weaving about her suddenly dissipated and the Tardis' doors slammed shut.

The assembled group asked the Doctor the same question. "She's talking to the Tardis."

Rose felt like she was coming out of water her lungs burned for oxygen and she gasped loudly. Sounds and sights that had previously been distant and blurry were returned to normal. She gazed about the room and saw worried and confused faces looking back. Locating the Doctor, she stumbled for him, her steps irregular and clumsy.

Without a thought he rushed forward, steadying her with his arms. He cupped her face with his right hand and wrapped his left around her waist. "What did the Tardis say to you?"

It was a moment before she replied, "I don…" Suddenly she knew. Whispering a heartfelt thank you to the Tardis she started again. "Forever."

"What?"

"I'll never leave you. We have forever." She wiped away tears beginning to form on her cheeks.

That's it, she's lost it. The Doctor thought grimly. He asked another question, hoping to delay reminding her that she couldn't. "Rose, what are you talking about?"

"The Tardis," She voiced dropped to a whisper. "She's become part of me. A psychic link, as long as she lives so will I. She gave us eternity."

The Doctor was incredulous; his face broke into a broad grin. "Oh Rose! My Rose!" He felt brilliant, elated, and downright fantastic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** There ya go folks. Now the real adventure will begin. If you'd like you can see updates on my NaNoWriMo status on my site **** And if you miss me that much I'll probably blogging a bit. Remember R&R! Or I wont even think about writing Chapter 7 this week. –Laughs evilly- **

**Allons-y! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter::7::**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the plot…and I think I only own half of **_**that. **_**How sad is that?**

**A/N:**** Ok, so I lied…not really but I found some time to do this chapter (most of it was written at one in the morning while I was sitting on my bathroom floor). This was written the week before NaNoWriMo started. I did this because of Emela…you may thank her by sending bananas and cookies. If not for her I probably wouldn't have written any and therefore not one update until December. While I'm at it I'd like to thank her. Your faithful reviewing means a lot to me! Thanks a bunches of bananas! I was struck if an angsty OneShot that I have already written...also in the week before NaNoWriMo. It will feature Jack and the Doctor. So get your tissues ready! I meant to post this earlier…I really did…but I forgot. But here it is now. **

**The Doctor is in!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been decided that Rose and Jack would accompany the Doctor into the void. After the Rose's confrontation with the Tardis, Jack had marched up to the Doctor, "Rose and I are coming with you." That was it, no questions, no room for argument. Jack had then promptly hurried off to pack a bag for the trip, leaving a bewildered Doctor. No way was he missing this. Jack mused. It was different now with Rose back, the old team was restored. A few changes, yes, regeneration of course being the major.

The three immortals stood ready to go. With Jack leaning against the Tardis, rucksack in hand, and the Doctor and his companion standing together, with hands clasped. Although the Doctor had apologized and she had forgiven him, he still had not told her he loved her. The opportune moment had not come. He wanted it to be special, and without almost strangers hanging around.

The members of Torchwood were gathered in a semi-circle around the trio, waiting for instructions from their boss.

"…we'll get back as soon as we can," The Doctor was saying. "If anything goes wrong," He tossed Rose's phone neatly to Gwen, "call us. Tosh, keep an eyes on the Rift. Owen…"

Jack coughed suddenly, drawing the Doctor's eyes. With a smirk he said, "Excuse me,_ Doctor_, but this is my crew. Who's in charge?"

Suppressed giggles filled the silence caused by the Doctor's speechlessness. He blinked, obviously not used to not being in charge. He was reminded of the time so long ago when it had been the other way around. "Riiight, sorry." He muttered, sulking.

Jack turned his attention to his crew, expertly keeping a grin from his face. "Tosh, keep an eye on the Rift. Gwen, you're in charge." He turned to enter the Tardis, then as if an afterthought added, "Oh, and Ianto? Keep any guns from trigger happy over there. We really don't need a repeat from last time." He jerked his thumb in the direction of a glowering Owen.

"See ya in hell." He briefly saluted before following the Doctor into the Tardis. Moments later the strange little box dematerialized into nothingness

----------------------------------------------------

As Rose entered the Tardis, a familiar and greatly missed humming filled her ears. The Doctor gently squeezed her hand before moving to the main frame to set the coordinates for the void. "I have to set them exactly at the entrance, not too far in, not too far out." He had explained earlier.

Jack moved from behind her, eager to assist. Rose silently watched the pair, feeling impossibly happy. Except…no she wouldn't think of that, if what Jack had said was true, the Doctor would tell her in his own time. For now Rose was determined only to enjoy. She soon followed them, and sat herself down on the Captain's Seat

Moments later, they were on their way. The Doctor whooped and all three wore broad smiles. "I missed this," Jack exclaimed, holding his arms out wide.

"Me too," The Doctor grinned manically.

"Well, I'm gonna check out my…room" Jack turned to leave, but not before giving a slight nudge to the Doctor.

He silently acknowledged it with a nod and then questioned Rose, "Why don't you do the same, yours hasn't moved. We'll be several more minutes."

"Sure." She hopped down from the Captain's Chair and soon disappeared down a familiar corridor.

When he was certain she was gone, the Doctor began preparing.

----------------------------------------------------

Jack's room was exactly how he left it. The pictures, clothes, trinkets, all how he had left them. He wandered around, running his hands over his missed belongings. He glanced at his watch, no it wasn't time yet. One by one he picked up pictures and held them up to the light. Many held Rose or the old Doctor, although some were all three of them. He remembered when every single photo was taken, all held a good memory. Like when Rose had decided she wanted banana splits, and the whip cream had gotten slightly out of control. Jack laughed aloud at that one, they all looked so comical with the cream smeared all over their faces and hair. Needless to say, that night did not end as Jack would have preferred. Such wonderful times, Jack hoped that were would be many other such moments to come. It was good to be home.

----------------------------------------------------

The engine sounds had stopped minutes before, and Rose was making her way back to the control room. Her bedroom was the same, every detail except for her bed, which looked recently slept in. Strange, she distinctly recalled it being made. With a small gasp Rose realized why. The Doctor must have slept there. All those lonely nights he must have had! And with no one to comfort him but an empty bed.

----------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was ready. He leaned against the wall by the door he knew Rose would walk through and waited for her arrival.

----------------------------------------------------

Rose reached the consol room, mildly surprised. The lights were dimmed and there appeared to be no one around. She stepped through the threshold and her attention was caught be a screen that flickered on as she came close. A video was playing and Rose was shocked to see that it was her, on that fateful day in Bad Wolf Bay. Mere seconds before the Doctor had vanished. Tears came instantly to her eyes and she let them flow freely down her cheeks, mesmerized. Even if there had been no sound it wouldn't have mattered, Rose knew every word of the conversation by heart. It was locked permanently into her mind.

"I lo…." The image of herself started. Rose could hardly bear to watch this. She didn't need this, she wasn't ready. But she couldn't tear her eyes away. Her feet felt glued to the floor.

Rose on the video tried again. "I love you."

"Quite right too." The voice of the Doctor replied softly. Rose could still recall his face when he said it. His eyes had shone with love and sadness, and on the video she could hear him choking back the tears. "And since it's my last chance to say it," Rose felt ill. The pain of her loss becoming fresh and terrifying, "Rose Tyler." She couldn't stand this, not again.

"My memories," the Doctor explained from beside her, his voice strained. She turned to him, surprised. Tears glistened from his eyes. "I never got the chance to say it, but now I can." He took her hands and held them between his hearts. "Rose Tyler, I love you. You are the most amazing brilliant fantastic woman I have ever met." His voice was full of passion, such that Rose could hardly believe it.

"I love you too," She replied softly, almost shyly. "I always have and I always will."

The Doctor let out a joy whoop and wrapped his arms around Rose, pulling her to him and ardently kissing her. Rose gasped into his mouth before accepting the kiss eagerly. This was everything she had longed for. For the first time in two years she felt truly alive. Finally, they pulled away, both breathless and grinning like love-stoned teenagers.

"Wow." Rose said simply, a slight blush rising on her neck.

"Yeah," The Doctor said tenderly, cupping her cheek with his hand. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Rose blushed even more, "Well I do now." She stuck the tip of her tongue out between her teeth, before drawing him to her for another kiss.

Jack watched the scene from the door with delight, smiling and nodding to himself.

----------------------------------------------------

The Doctor snapped awake. Rose leaned against him asleep with a slight smile on her face. He groaned, the effect of sleeping on the captain's chair taking full effect. Gently, so as not to disturb her, he lowered Rose against the seat. As he gazed at his angel, he realized that, based on what she had told him, this was the first decent sleep she had gotten since Canary Wharf. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, preparing to gather the Void Stuff.

"Hey," Jack whispered from the console. "I've already started the collection process. It shouldn't take more than a couple hours."

"Good man, Harkness." the Doctor praised, sidling up alongside him. He took his glasses out of his jacket pocket and placed them on the tip of his nose to peer at the monitor.

"You look so cute with your glasses on." Jack flirted, earning an annoyed look from the Doctor

"Stop it." The Doctor reprimanded exasperatedly, raising his eyebrow. "I'm taken."

"So if you weren't, I'd have a chance?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I didn't say that."

"Of course you didn't." Jack winked.

"Really Jack, there is a time and a place, and now is neither the time nor the place. We have work to do."

"Whatever you say Boss."

While Jack monitored the intake of void stuff, the Doctor went to check the connections. Suddenly warning sirens went off, startling Rose out of her rest and forcing the Doctor and Jack to rush back to a flashing screen. "The Void is splitting open fully." The Doctor moaned, hanging on as the Tardis began to jerk and buck

"How long do we have?" Rose said, peering over his shoulder.

"Till all hell breaks loose? Not long, an hour at most."

"I'm speeding up the process…now." Jack called from the other end of the console.

"Come on, come on!" The Doctor fretted to his machine, hopping from on foot to the other. He caught Rose looking at him grinning. "What're you doing that for?"

"It's just like old times." She responded

"Just like old times!" Jack crowed.

"Watch out!" The Doctor boomed, pointing to a twisting knob.

Jack's face clouded for a moment, embarrassed he had let the knob slip and quickly stopped it.

"Do we... 'Ave…enough?" Rose asked between beeps and bumps.

"Alllmost…got it! Allons-y Jack!"

Jack and the Doctor went into action to get them back home. As they punched in the coordinates the Tardis made an extra loud wheezing thud and the engines sounded stressed. Severe jarring ensued, and they were finding it difficult to keep the Tardis from crashing...into what they did not know.

"The Void is trying to suck us in!" The Doctor shouted over the ruckus.

The Doctor held down one lever with his right foot, another with his left hand, and was banging a large button with a mallet held in his right hand. In any other situation, Rose would have laughed. But as it was she could barely stay standing. Suddenly, with a colossal lurch, there was complete silence. The trio gingerly picked them up from the floor, holding heads and groaning.

"I think that right now I'd take some Advil, even if it will kill me." The Doctor groused, helping Rose to her feet.

"Did we make it?" Rose asked tentatively, grasping the Doctor's arm.

"I don't know." He sounded very worried indeed. "No readings on the screen," Noting his companions panicked faces he added, "Of course that could only be because the rift is so near and so very _open _that its messing with the Tardis."

"Only one way to find out," Jack strode bravely forward, flinging open the doors to reveal…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:**** O.o! My first cliffie! I'm not exactly sure that is how cliffies tend to end… with "…."s but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_**Please Review!**_** It makes me hapay! Wait….I just realized…you wont find out what happens till December. Gah now I feel bad. The flying guilt monkeys are beginning to attack. So…if suppose if you really, really, **_**want**_** to know if they make it back or not….when you **_**review**_** you can **_**ask**_** and I'll message you back. Fair? I wouldn't normally do this…except you won't get anything for such a longish time. **


End file.
